A Love Renewed
by Animaniac11
Summary: A love story between laxus and a character i made: evanna. After 10 years will they finally realized that they love each other or will a memory in their past ruin them? pairings: laxanna (laxus and evanna), Bixtalia (Bixlow and Natalia) slight graylu and possible gavi and natli. i do not own fairy tail. i own evanna and my friend Olinda owns natalia. PLEASE RATE! :) ENJOY!
1. An old member Returns

**This takes place before the time skip arc and the laxus taking over arc.**

**Chapter one – an old member returns.**

**Narrator pov**

It was a normal day in the town of magnolia. The townspeople were out and about shopping, talking, etc. No one noticed the strange pair of girls walking through the streets. The taller girl was walking ahead of the other girl. The girls both wore long black cloaks, covering their features from the people around them. The pair appeared to be headed towards the guild called Fairy Tail.

When they reached the guild, the taller girl hesitated "I am nervous Natalia". "It will be fine" the smaller girl said with a smile of encouragement.

The taller girl reached for the handle before taking a deep breath and pulled open the door.

**Ezra's pov**

I was sitting next to Lucy and Gray eating strawberry cake when suddenly the guild door opens. A pair of girls steeped into the guild and removed their cloaks. The taller of the two, had long brown hair to her waist, chocolate brown eyes, a tan animal skin dress, with a pair of black boots that ended at her knees. The other girl had short white hair like lisanna and a long black dress and a scarf.

"Who are you and what business do you have with our guild?" I asked while approaching the strange pair.

"So this is the new Fairy Tail?" the brunette girl said, "a lot has changed since I left"

"Don't make me ask you again! Who are you and why have you come to Fairy Tail?" I asked. This girl was getting on my nerves.

I looked at the rest of the guild. They all had confused looks on their faces. I faced the girl once again, waiting for her reply. The girl looked at her friend and hesitated before saying,

"It doesn't matter what our names are but we need to see Makarov".

"What do you need with our master? And what guild are you from?" Mira asked quickly. Mira seemed to think the girl seemed suspicious just as much as I did yet why did the name seem so familiar?

Just then the doors to master's room flew open as master Makarov walked out. "What is all the fuss abo-"master managed to say before noticing the brunette.

"EVANNA!" the master screamed as he tackled the girl in a hug "it has been so long since I have seen you!"

"Umm it's good to see you Ojichan" the girl whose named appeared to be Evanna said shyly.

"Master do you know this girl?" I asked with a look of confusion.

"Oh ah Ezra this is Evanna X and she is a member of this guild" said master

"Nani?" the whole guild exclaimed "b-but we have never seen h-her before" I stuttered.

"That is because umm she left to train when she was 9, 10 years ago (A/N we are going to assume that laxus and Evanna and Ezra are 19)" mastered replied calmly "I have been waiting for this day to come"

Then he turned to Evanna and said "Laxus and the rest of raijinshuu we be pleased to hear of your arrival."

She replied with a smile "I can't wait".

***Nani- what**

**Mally aka animaniac11- i hope you guys like my story. it is my own twist to fairy tail. It is my first fanfiction so if there is anything i can do just review and rate please! arigato minna!**


	2. Meeting the new Fail Tail

**Chapter two – Meeting the new Fairy tail**

**Evanna's Pov**

"It's great to be back" I exclaimed. Natalia and I had rented an apartment near the guild and I was getting ready. "I hope Laxus remembers me." I had finally finished my 10 year training and I was ready to have a normal life, it that was even possible at fairy tale. I touched the lightning shaped charm on my necklace.

"Laxus…" I thought "I wonder if he has thought of me when I was gone. I hope he remembers our childhood memories. I wonder if he remembers the night I left"

"Evanna!" I heard Natalia shout "Come down so we can go to the guild"

"Okay coming" I yelled back as my stomach growled.

We walked to the guild and Natalia immediately ran for breakfast. I walked to the bar and sat down next to Natalia as the barmaid was taking an order from another person. I looked towards the girl taking the order. She was very pretty and had long white hair. I had seen her in some magazines before so I knew her name was mirajane or, as her friends called her, Mira. I looked around at the other people in the guild. I recognized some from newspapers however I was astonished to see how much the guild changed. The only people I knew were Macao and Wakaba who sadly failed to recognize me yesterday due to the loss of 10 years. Everyone here was a family but I was alone. Those 10 years really made a difference.

"You know what Natalia; I think I should try to be friends with the new members. They seem like fun" I told Natalia.

"Okay sure but you know how I am around strange people so don't ask me to get chummy with these folks" she replied "I think I am going to talk to my cousin's." the she got up and walked over to the white haired siblings.

"Oh right I almost forgot Natalia was Mira, lisanna, and elfman's cousin.

"Hmmm who should I meet first?" I thought to myself "sooo I know how about that girl with red hair and her friends. They seem interesting."

I made my way to the redhead and her friends sat down next to them.

"Ohayo minna, my name is Evanna and I wanted to meet all of you" I said with a smile

"Ohayo my name is Lucy heartphilia and I am a celestial sprit mage. It is a pleasure to meet you" the girl with blonde hair and deep brown eyes exclaimed.

"Hi Evanna, my name is Gray fullbuster and I am an ice mage" a boy with dark hair and eyes said.

"Umm you're not wearing a shirt" I pointed out

"Whoa when did this happen" gray yelped as he ran off to find his shirt.

"Yo my name is natsu dragoneel and I am a fire dragon slayer" said the boy with salon hair.

"And I am happy and I like fish" a blue cat chirped

"Did your cat just talk?!" I gasped

"yup happy is a special cat" natsu happily explained" I hatched him out of an egg with lisanna that white haired girl next to Mira."

"Interesting…" I replied

"Hello Evanna, my name is Ezra scarlet and I use reequip magic. If you don't mind me asking, what magic do you use?" the girl with scarlet red hair asked.

"Hmm that is the girl who questioned me last night. I guess she is still suspicious of me" I thought to myself before responding

"Well I have a type of weapon magic that is similar to yours. Instead of changing armor, I can change the weapon I am using to any weapon I have touched."

"wow that is really cool!" Lucy exclaimed,"by the way, have you met anyone else from the guild?"

"No I haven't, can you introduce me?" I replied

"Sure, Evanna this is… **(A/N she meets everyone but im too lazy to list them all)**..."

"So natsu, Lucy, gray (who found his shirt), Ezra have you guys seen Laxus and the raijinshuu anywhere?" I asked my new friends

"No I heard they were on a mission But they are coming back tonight" gray said.

"Oh okay thanks." I said with a frown.

"THAT IS IT" Ezra suddenly shouts" that is who I heard your name from Evanna"

"Nani?" I asked.

"Laxus said that he had his heart broken by a girl named Evanna who left the guild before he could tell her that he liked her." Ezra said

"la-laxus said that," I muttered" I never knew he liked me. I didn't know that I broke his heart. *sob* I never knew he liked me back"

"ev-van-na did you like laxus back?" Lucy asked with wide eyes

I slowly nodded my head as I held back the tears in my eyes. I had like laxus for a long time and I never realized he liked me.

"well then we can get you two together with the help of Mira of course" Lucy said smiling ," MIRA we need your help. It is a love emergency."

Within a second, Mira was standing in front of me.

"So who needs my help" she asked

"Evanna and laxus liked each other but they didn't tell each other so laxus got his heart broken when she left." Lucy quickly explained "I think k we should surprise laxus when he comes back from his mission with the raijinshuu."

"That is a perfect idea" Mira said.

Then Lucy and Mira started planning out their surprise at another table.

"yo Evanna," natsu said," when did you join fairy tale?"

"Well, I joined the guild when I was 7 when Makarov had been master for a few years. I met Macao and wakaba when they let me join Fairy Tale. A few days later laxus, evergreen, freed, and billow met me when they came back from a small mission. They raijinshuu was already formed and after a year, they let me join the raijinshuu too." I said before being interrupted by natsu saying "whoa you are in the raijinshuu?"

"Yeah it was fun, and when I left they told me that I would always be a member. I can't wait til I see them again" I replied with a dreamy look on my face.

**Ohayo- good morning**

**Minna- everyone**

**Nani- what**

**mally- ohayo minna, i hope you like this chapter! i am writing the next chapter and i will post it soon. Enjoy!**


	3. Laxus gets a surprise

**Mally -Ohayo minna! I hope you are all doing well. Gomenasai for not posting in a while.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my first follower for this story:** ** .5 (I hope you don't mind me mentioning you). Please review and rate!**

Chapter 3 – Laxus gets a surprise.

Mira pov

It was 30 minutes til laxus and the raijinshuu came back from their mission. Lucy and I had decided to throw a party in order to get Evanna and laxus together. I had already sent a message to the rest of raijinshuu about Evanna and my plan.

"Umm I am dressed" I heard Evanna say slowly as she came out of the bathroom.

Evanna was wearing a fiery red sleeveless dress with a modest neckline. The top part was tight with a black ribbon around her waist and the bottom part was loose with a little glitter. The dress came up to her mid-thigh. She had her hair done up in an elegant bun except for her bangs and a few hairs that framed her face.

"My you look absolutely amazing Evanna" I said.

"Oh thank you mira but I don't feel amazing" she replied nervously.

"Don't be ridiculous" I said "you look beautiful but we must hurry, the party starts in 20 minutes."

"Okay I am coming" she grumbled as we ran out the door of her apartment.

When we got to the guild, I looked around. Everyone looked so nice and fancy. I noticed lisanna fidgeting with her purple dress and looking over to natsu, who was wearing a red tux.

"They are my next prey" I thought with an evil glint in my eye.

Suddenly cana comes running in yelling," hey everyone raijinshuu is back!"

"Evanna keep yourself hidden until I give you the signal" I shouted.

BOOM!

I look over to the guild doors as none other than laxus and the raijinshuu step into the Guild.

"Hey there minna! What is with the fancy outfits" laxus asked in a curious voice.

"Well we decided to have a little dance because ah-its-umm" I started to say as I thought of an excuse for the party.

"The party is for your 400th mission together as the raijinshuu" Erza cut in, "we remembered and wanted to surprise you"

I took a deep breath hoping that laxus would fall for the excuse.

"Hmmm. Okay I guess that is a good excuse" said laxus "well what are you waiting for? Let's get this party started!"

"Wooohooo" the guild screamed

The guild started to dance

I could see Evanna talking with Natalia, lisanna, and elfman in the corner where laxus could not see her. An hour passed by with few injuries from fighting when I decided now would be the perfect time to strike. I walked up to warren, who was DJing, and asked him to play a slow song. I looked over to the rest of the guild and made sure Laxus was alone. I was surprised that a bunch of people were actually dancing. Lisanna managed to convince natsu, who kept stepping on her toes; Lucy was teaching Gray how to dance while Juvia started daggers. Even elfman said it was manly to ask a girl to dance and asked the very perplexed evergreen. They were my next victims but first I had to deal with Evanna and laxus.

I walked over to Evanna and said "hey, now is the time to show yourself to laxus. Maybe he will ask you to dance!"

"Nani! Mira you can't be serious. I have never danced before" Evanna cried

"Nonsense you'll do fine" I assured her before dragging her towards the punch table where laxus stood watching the rest of the guild.

"Mira, I can't do this" Evanna whined.

"Evanna you are going to dance with laxus weather or not he likes it" I said in my she devil form.

"Oh okay uh..." Evanna said while sweat-dropping **(A/N for those of you who don't know, sweat-dropping is when a giant sweat drop appears on a character's head in times of discomfort or awkwardness).**

I pushed her towards laxus when she stumbled over her feet and bumped into him.

"Gomenas-"laxus started to say before he looked down at the girl he bumped into.

"Anna** (A/N laxus' pet name for Evanna Kawaii) **I-is that y-you?" laxus asked.

**Laxus Pov**

I was just minding my own business when someone bumps into me from the back. As I turned to say I was sorry, I looked down at the girl. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There right in front of me was Evanna in the flesh. She looked absolutely amazing with her red dress and silky brown hair. I couldn't believe that she even had on the Lightning necklace I had given to her that night. I thought she would have thrown it away. I heard her name come out of my mouth. I watched as a blush crept onto her as she stepped back.

"Lax-kun" she whispered

"Anna how many times have I told you that we are close enough to get rid of suffixes" I said while grinning. I was so glad to see her.

"Oh umm right Lax, congratulations on your 400th mission" she said while slowly starting to smile.

"Thanks. I-I- I don't know where to start. I haven't seen you in 10 years" I stammered.

"Well I guess I could start by explaining why I left but if you don't mind, could we do it after the dance? I want to make sure the rest of raijinshuu know as well" she asked

"Sure. So umm" I answered

"Gosh damn it. What am I supposed to do" I thought "I guess I could ask her to dance but would that make things awkward **(A/N mira kept playing slow songs :p)**".

"No I don't think it would so Lax, I would LOVE to dance" she said snapping me back into reality.

"How did you know- was I thinking aloud again?" I asked

"You are the same old Laxus," she replied laughing.

I took one of her hands and placed my other hand on her waist as she placed her hand on my shoulder. We began slowly revolving around. I felt the starts of the guild on the back of my head. We talked a little about magic and the guild until the song stopped.

**Evanna pov**

Suddenly Mira's voice came up on the speakers ,"hey everyone I have an announcement, this year master has decided that in honor of Evanna's return to the guild, we are going to have a 6 team tag battle!"

"Yes!" I heard many of the male guild members shout.

"However" mira continued " we are going to be battling in pairs determined by the drawing of names."

"Aww" I heard the guild whine.

"Hmm seems like a challenge" laxus said beside me "it will give me a chance to witness the results of your training"

"Hahahaha your on Laxus" I replied while grinning.

"Okay" master announced, " here are the Teams: team#1 is Natsu and Lisanna. Team#2 is Erza and bixlow.

"Oh shoot, they are going to be a hard team to beat" I murmured

"Team#3 is Evergreen and Elfman. Team#4 is freed and mira. Team#5 is gray and Lucy." Master continued.

"Love rival.." Juvia hissed as Lucy sweat-dropped.

"and finally" master said," Team#6 is Laxus and Evanna"  
"sweet" I heard laxus say.

"Ya I know, we are going to make a good team" I said.

"Okay listen up brats, you will have a week to train for this battle. Good luck!"

"Okay Lax when do ya want to start?" I asked Laxus.

"Tomorrow afternoon Anna, but first I need know why you left" he replied.

**nani-what **

**gomenasai- i am sorry**

**kawaii- cute, adorable**

**minna- everyone**

**mally- arigato minna for reading. i hope you liked it! I know this chapter was really long and i considered making it into two chapters but i think it works out well like this! BTW i am looking for a beta user so if anyone wants to volunteer just pm me.**

**THANKS :)**


	4. Training Time!

**Mally- YO minna! Gomenasai for not posting sooner but my school started and I have had a lot of Homework. I hope the chapter makes up for the lateness. I am dedicating this chapter to my BFF Olinda who is my outside Beta and the creator of Natalia. **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4 –** Training time

**Evanna pov**

RING RING

"urrgh" I groaned , "Why did I set the alarm so early I mean it is 7 am?" I reached my hand to the black nightstand and hit a button on my silver alarm clock.

"Well I guess 5 more minutes couldn't hurt" I thought to myself and fell back asleep….

*KNOCK* "Hey Anna, it is me Laxus."

"Wha- but you are not supposed to be here til 8:3-" I started until I looked over to my clock that read 8:35.

"Aww Shoot" I screamed as I jumped out of bed and into to the bathroom. "Just give me 10 more minutes".

I heard Laxus laugh when I brushed my teeth and hair, changed into a pair of black jeans and gray sweatshirt with red letters, and did a quick cleaning of my room before opening the door for Laxus.

"Gomenasai Laxus" I said with a apologetic look on my face.

"It's okay" laxus replied with a grin on his face. "Hey Anna you have any food?" laxus asked while looking around for my kitchen.

"Ya come on I will make eggs" I said as I led him to the kitchen. I got some eggs out of the fridge, made two omelets and sat down at the table across from Laxus.

"So umm what's up?" I asked casually. "Gosh it is so hard to talk to him after 10 years." I thought to myself.

"Hmgdkjhks" laxus said with his mouth obviously stuffed with food.

"Chew first I can't understand a word you are saying Lax" I said with a smile.

He swallowed before replying ," nothing much really. Just a bunch of missions and stuff before you came. Anyways I have to ask you something."

"What?" I asked

"Well I know it has been a while but if you want, you can do mission with Raijinshuu again." He said before quickly adding "but only if you want to, I know you have a new partner and I do not want to come in between you."

"Lax, I will definitely start doing missions with raijinshuu because you are my family. And don't worry about Natalia. She is my best friend and partner so she will understand but there is no way she could replace raijinshuu." I explained and then added "especially not you"

Laxus blushed a little before saying, "I am glad to hear that. Speaking of which where is Natalia ?"

"She went on her first mission as a member of fairy tail with her cousins, the strausses"

"Cool so shall we get started training and you also need to explain why you left," laxus said as he stood up from his seats and went over to my fridge to get some more food.

I looked over to his muscular body rummaging around. He definitely changed over the years. His hair was more golden and his eyes were bluer than the ocean. His facial features were flawless except for the lightning bolt scar on his right eye. To me it made him look stronger and cuter.

"but that is only because you're the one who caused him to get the scar Evanna," I thought to myself ,"You need to focus and make sure to not make the same mistake."

"Hey Lax, I was thinking we could train and then I will explain the past," I said.

"Okay sounds good. But when will you explain everything" laxus asked with his head still in my fridge.

"Well how about we train til lunch and then we can talk after that." I replied

"Sound good Anna" laxus said.

"Where do you want to go train?" laxus asked.

"Well, do you still remember our training area in woods?" I said

"Oh ya the forest place from 10 years ago. We should go there." Laxus said

"Okay come on!" I yelled as we ran out the door.

Laxus was walking slightly ahead because of our height difference.

"Lax, can you slow down I bit? I am barely keeping up." I complained "it is not my fault you are taller than me"

"It not my fault you are shorter than me." He shot back ," but I guess I could help you just this once.

"What do you mean- ahhh" I screamed as Laxus grabbed my wrist and started pulling me across town.

**Laxus pov**

Hearing Evanna complaining and dragging her around reminded me of our childhood together.

*flashback* **(A/N the flashback is in italics and is in laxus pov)**

_"lax~ can you please stop moving so fast" Evanna whined ,"it is not my fault you are so tall and I am so short"_

_"Anna can you stop talking so much? We are almost to the forest" I groaned._

_"This girl was not going to be quiet" I thought to myself ,"but then again, she is shorter so it must be hard for her to keep up."_

_"Hey Anna put out your hand" I said._

_"Why- ahhh Laxus!" Evanna screamed as I grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the forest._

_*end of flash back*_

_"Same old Evanna" I thought to myself while continuing to drag Evanna._

*time skip*

"Remind me never to get help from you again" Evanna mumbled

"Sure" I said while smirking ," okay Evanna, let me see how much you have improved. Do you see that tree over there?" I said

"Yup" she replied

"I want you to break it," I said

"Okay easy enough," she said

"She sounds confident but little does she know, that tree is actually made out of metal. There is no way she could do any harm to it." I thought ," I can't wait to see her face when she fails to destroy it."

"Okay here I go" I heard Evanna say.

I turned towards her and waited. She took a deep breath and yelled ," requip!"

A glowing light covered her body and when it stopped glowing she had 2 silver swords with golden handles. She ran towards the tree like a cheetah ,and crossed her swords like an X. When she got close to the tree, she jumped up and sliced the tree into pieces. I couldn't believe my eyes. She not only had she managed to destroy the tree, but she looked like she didn't even try.

"Oh my god Anna yo-you're amazing!" I exclaimed when Evanna walked towards me.

"you just realized that" Evanna said with a smile ,"anyways we should finish training,"

"Yeah. I will go get the practice dummies and you go find the training books. They are in one of the trees here," I said

"Okay!" Evanna said and took off.

"I looked at her body running and I thought," man she is really beautiful but who would go for a guy like me?"

**Evanna pov**

*time skip to after they finish training*

"Well that was a good workout" I said ,trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah it was" laxus said

"Oh yeah Lax I almost forgot, I will tell you everything you want to know about why I left" I said suddenly remembering my promise, "ask me as many questions as you would like.

"okay first question….," laxus said," Why did you leave?"

**Mally- Oooo cliffhanger.. The next chapter will be posted son (I hope). Please review and rate so I can get your feedback on my story.**

**Arigato minna! **


	5. The memory has been told

_Mally- hi minna! Gomenasai for not having this chapter uploaded fast enough. I have so much school work. This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewers: magicalnana and Solarking!_

_Chapter 5- The memory has been told_

_Previously…_

_"Okay, first question….," Laxus said," Why did you leave?"_

_Evanna pov_

_"Really, Laxus? That's the question, the most difficult one for me to answer?" I thought to myself_

_ "Well, I wanted to become stronger and more powerful. I hated being the weak one in Raijinshuu. So I left in order to train,"_

_"Why didn't you just train here with me? I wouldn't have minded helping you."_

_"Because..." I sighed_

_"Because what?" laxus asked_

_"I made a mistake" I said_

_"What do you mean Evanna? I don't think that's why? Tell me… please," he begged._

_"I can't" I softly said_

_"Why" Laxus asked_

_"BECAUSE I'M THE ONE WHO GAVE YOU THAT SCAR ON YOUR FACE!", I SCREAMED, "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED FACE YOU AFTER WHAT I DID?!"_

_I put my face in my hands and felt tearing rolling down my face._

_"I hurt you. I couldn't forgive myself. I thought it would be better if I left for a while." I sobbed._

_I felt a pair of hands wrap around my body and I looked up to see Laxus._

_"Laxus-"I started to say before he said," It's okay Evanna,"_

_"No it's not. I still remember that day like it was yesterday," I said_

_*flashback* Evanna Pov_

_It was a regular day in the guild, or at least I thought it was going to be. However it was anything but normal._

_I was sitting at the "official" Raijinshuu table when Laxus comes into the guild. _

_"Ohayo Anna!" he said_

_"Ohayo Lax-kun" I said quietly._

_"Anna"_

_ Laxus whined "I told you not to use suffixes. We are close enough right?" _

_"Gomenasai Lax" I apologized._

_ "It's okay. Have you seen the rest of Raijinshuu anywhere?" Laxus asked._

_"Well, Evergreen is sick with the flu, and Freed and Bixlow are still resting from our last mission," I replied_

_"Nani?!" Laxus said, "Well how about you and me go on a mission together, Anna?"_

_"Are you sure? I am still new to Raijinshuu and I'm not that good with my magic yet." I said._

_"Nonsense Anna, you are good at magic. But if you're nervous, we can go on an easy mission." Laxus said._

_"Really? I guess we can go," I replied excitedly_

_"Okay I'll pick a mission and meet you in front of the guild after lunch." Laxus said before walking over to the job board._

_"I'm so excited to be going to this mission," I thought to myself," I better go get a bag ready!" _

_*time skip to the middle of the mission*_

_"RAWR!" _

_I watched as the monster we were fighting swiped his giant, scaled claw at Laxus. Luckily, he jumped out of the way and managed to shoot another bolt of lightning at it. While the monster was focused on Laxus, I made my way around to the other side of the monster. I quickly re-quipped a bow and started shooting at the monster's weak side. Suddenly the hit monster's tail whipped around and slammed me against one of the trees in the forest. _

_"AGHGH" I screamed._

_I heard Laxus calling my name. I looked up to see the monster preparing to swipe a claw at me. I had no energy left to deflect this attack and I was pretty sure my leg was injured._

_"I guess my life ends here," I thought to myself._

_I closed my eyes, preparing for impact, but instead I heard I yell that wasn't my own. In front of me was Laxus who had protected me from the attack. His knees buckled and he fell towards the ground. I noticed he was clutching his right eye and blood was dripping. Only the monster's roar caused me to move. _

_"Don't worry Lax, I will defeat this monster and then we can find a hospital," I said while attempting to stand on my injured leg._

_"Anna," Laxus whispered," be careful"_

_"I promise." I told him before turning to face the monster_

_"I have to defeat this thing even if it kills me," I thought, "but how?"_

_I turned my head towards Laxus who was barely breathing. The sword shaped necklace on his neck was hanging sideways on his chest._

_"A sword!" I thought, "That's my only hope in defeating this monster, but I'm still getting used using a sword."_

_"Come on Evanna, you can do this," I told myself, "For Laxus."_

_I re-quipped a small silver sword and got ready to attack. While to monster faced me, I moved away from Laxus so the monster would not attack him. Luckily the monster was very bulky and slow but it was still huge and powerful. I studied the body of the giant monster and noticed the underside of it was not covered in thick scales like the rest of the body. _

_"That's where I must attack," I thought to myself._

_I waited until the monster lunged towards me before crouching down and moving towards the belly of the beast. Because I was small and quiet, I was able to move without the monster noticing me. I had to act fast before the thing decided to attack Laxus instead of looking for me. I raised my sword and after taking a deep breath plunged it into the soft underside of the beast. It cried in agony and started to fall down on top of me. I started limping away and I made it out from under the monster before it fell on top of me. I made sure it was dead before running towards Laxus, my heart pounding in my chest._

_*end of flashback*_

_"The place where the monster clawed stayed a scar," I said through my tears, "I swore that I would never allow you to get hurt because of me ever again. That is why I left."_

_Laxus was silent and his arms stiffened around me. I felt his heart beating against his chest. _

_"Baka,"_

_"La-Laxus?" I said with confusion._

_"That's your reason? For running away? You may look at my scar as a reminder of your guilt but I don't see it that way. This scar reminds me that I would do anything for you. You don't know how I felt, do you? I waited for you for days, weeks, months, years. There was a piece missing from my world. I couldn't sleep for days thinking that you left because of me. But above all that, my heart broke because I never got to tell you how I felt Anna. You are the light in my darkness, the laughter in my sorrow, the one who I cannot live without. I love the way you smile no matter what. I love the way you help others in need. I love how you complete me" Laxus said._

_"I love you"_

**_mally- Ohayo minna! please excuse any bad grammar. I will try to have the next chapter out quickly!_**

**_REVIEW~~~~~~~~~_**

**_oh and arigatou olinda (my outside beta reader) for looking over my chapter_**


	6. New couple?

**Ohayo MINNA! Gomen Gomen I haven't written in forever because I have had writers block. I hope this chapter makes up for it (if yall don't kill me first).**

**Chapter 6- New couple?**

**Evanna POV**

I heard Laxus' voice whisper three words that would change my life. I felt his heartbeat speed up as he waited for me to respond. I took a deep breath before shakily whispering," Laxus I-I-"

**Laxus POV**

I felt Evanna take a deep breath. My heart was about to come out of my chest. I heard her say my name. I held my breath, hoping for a good response.

**Evanna POV**

My voice stopped working. I was so overwhelmed with emotion that I couldn't say another word. But maybe I didn't have to say anything. I put my arms around Laxus' neck and pulled him down as I stood on my toes. We were inches apart. I could feel his breath on my face as I closed my eyes and whispered...

**Laxus POV**

Out of nowhere Evanna put her arms around my neck. As she leaned in, I could feel my heart about to explode. Inches apart, I heard her say the words I have wanted to hear, "I love you Laxus." My legs felt like jelly while our lips got closer. I closed my eyes…

**Natalia POV**

I had just come back from a mission with Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna when Master Makarov called me into his office. I was a little worried walking in. "umm master, am I in trouble?" I asked.

"oh no" master said with a smile," I wanted to ask you something,"

"Sure thing!" I replied

"Well Natalia, would you mind partnering up with Bixlow for the competition because Erza has been requested from the council to help on a mission." Master asked me

"We-ell umm I guess that would be okay but I have never met Bixlow." I said nervously, "I am not very good with meeting new people."

"Don't worry about that, Bixlow is a different type of person. He will be easy to get along with." Master assured me, "in fact why don't you spend some bonding time with him by finding Evanna and Laxus for me,"

"Okay I'll go get him." I said before leaving Master's office.

I looked around the guild for the wacky helmet-wearing mage. I found him talking with Evergreen and Freed at a table in the corner of the guild. I took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Oh, hi, Natalia," Bixlow said when he saw me approach the table.

"Um, hello Bixlow, I have a message from Master for you." I said

"Okay what is it?" he asked

"Well he wanted to inform you that Erza can't be you partner for the battle so I will take her place and we're supposed to go find Laxus and Evanna." I quickly replied.

"Oh," he said looking sad.

I looked down feeling upset that he was not happy having me as his partner until Bixlow suddenly picked me up in a hug and started yelling about making new friends and how we were going to dominate the guild. My face went red and I was so embarrassed but then I started laughing.

"This was going to be an interesting competition," I thought to myself.

"Umm Bixlow aren't we supposed to be finding Laxus and Evanna?" I reminded Bixlow.

"Oh yeah, right, well I have a feeling I know where they are so let's go!" He said before running off.

"Wait up BIXLOW" I yelled before running after him.

**Mally- Tada! It is beautiful! I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Olly- It's the most gorgeous chapter I've ever read! Laxus and Evanna are sooo perfect. And Natalia's adorable. **

**Mally- sayonara~~~~**


End file.
